cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Beatrice Gasparelli
Beatrice was never beautiful, and the years have done nothing to change that. She has a square jaw with a scar decorating her chin and another across her chest. She has a hard face with a short stubby upturned nose and cold blue eyes. Her blond hair is long and she lets it fall freely down her back. Her body is hard and muscular and she is broad, more rectangular than hourglass. She isn’t very tall, only standing at about 5’4”, but she has a presence that can fill a room. She oozes authority and the way she carries herself causes even those who have not heard of her, to take notice and listen when she speaks. Her voice is gravely and rough and very deep for a woman. Outside of earshot, many whisper that they don’t even believe she is one. Personality A hard woman, her attitude brooks no nonsense. She has seen it all and her time is valuable. She is patient, and her anger is cold. If you cross her, it is unlikely that she will fly into a rage, but she will surely remember the disrespect and you will pay for it, probably when you can least afford to do so. Though she does her best to hide it, Beatrice has a soft spot for women and children. She hates seeing them mistreated, though ironically, has taken a tough approach and a firm hand to her girls plenty of times. She is secretive and most definitely the opposite of open and inviting. History Bea was born in the slums. Her parents were addicts and abusive and eventually she murdered them. Their deaths were ruled an accident and no one in authority looked into it or seemed to care much that Beatrice was on her own at 16. No one of authority seemed to care much about anything that went on in the slums and Beatrice decided she liked it that way. She was never in danger of becoming a street walker, as there wasn’t a huge market for her…body type, and so the pimps left her alone. She made her way as a bouncer at a brothel and manipulated her way to the top the day before her 25th birthday when the old madam took a nasty tumble down some stairs. Her new partner, Keaton Poncelli, head of the Poncelli family, helped her with the transition, and she in turn helped him by running one of the most successful clubs in town and making him loads of money. She bided her time as an underboss for ten years before making a move and challenging Don Poncelli. By then, he was getting old, and relied on her too much. She had her fingers in everything, and trusting her was his downfall. She took him down and murdered every single Poncelli, as well as many of their hired hands. Her own family is made up of those who came up with her in the brothel days and as a result, most of her “family” are women, but they are not to be underestimated. Storyline Current plots and threads. Category:Characters Category:Coalition Category:Gasparelli Gang Category:Human